Songstress
by Starlight in Twilight
Summary: Lenne's life before her death, and her half-life trapped within her sphere. ShuyinLenne, PG-13 for later chapters.


Title: Songstress

Chapter Title: Star

Author: Winter Crucification

Rating: PG-13, for violence and some blood, maybe cursing

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2 or FFX, sadly, so Lenne, Shuyin, Yunalesca, Zaon, and Yu Yevon aren't mine. However, my interpretation of the storyline is my own, don't steal! Oh, I don't own the song real Emotion, either. Mistral and the other Zanarkand Abes are mine, though.

Author's Note: Wheee…Lenne's point of view! Yeah, I'm acting on the belief that Tidus is the dream version of Shuyin. I'm also trying to keep this as canon as possible, sooo…Enjoy!

I twirled in a circle, trademark beaded twists of hair flying out below the rest of my straight, brown locks, clicking together as I ran through a last minute practice of my dance for my newest song, real Emotion. Typical pre-concert nervousness and exhilaration ran through me – this was what I lived for! I laughed aloud, giving in to my happiness, yet I knew, in the back of my mind, that I had a huge responsibility. Tensions between my home, Zanarkand, and the southern city of Bevelle were running high – everyone was on edge, dreading but expecting a war, one that Zanarkand could not win. It was my job, as a songstress of Zanarkand, to make sure the people were kept distracted and happy. It was a job I, along with my fellow songstresses, shared with the blitzball players.

A quiet footstep sounded behind me. Startled, I whirled, dance forgotten, to face the one who had come into my dressing room.

The lady Yunalesca chuckled quietly and smiled at me. "Lenne, you shouldn't be so jumpy! You'll pull this off quite nicely, I think – and Shuyin tells me that the music to your new song is simply splendid."

My heart raced. _Shuyin._ That name always made me feel like a lovesick schoolgirl. Maybe I was, I'm not quite sure. To hide my slight blush from the daughter of the leader of Zanarkand, and my best friend, I turned and pulled out a chair. "Please, Yune, have a seat."

She laughed again, that low little chuckle that turned men's knees to water. Was the tall, silver-haired beauty really as unaware of her presence as she made it seem? I didn't think so. She was shrewd and intelligent – she had a born gift for politics, as well as for summoning. Plus, those clothes – barely a bikini coupled with almost tribal jewelry and the way her long, long hair stood away from her body in separate locks…She seemed to seduce men but push them away at the same time, which made her even more irresistible. Of course, that was just my observation as a best friend.

"Sorry, Lenne. I was just dropping in before the concert began. I'll be watching it all on sphere, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to be here…Zaon and I have some things that we have to oversee for father." A sigh escaped her lips, and she turned to go, hair swishing crazily, a few feet from her body.

I mimicked the sound, wishing she could stay and watch, like the in old days, but knowing she couldn't. "Okay then, Yune. Take care." I quickened my step to catch up with her, just as she turned to face me in front of the door. We embraced, pale, bare flesh contrasting against my own bright, iridescent purplish blue arm coverings and black criss-cross lacing. She stepped away, wishing me luck and closing the door to my dressing room. I was alone with my thoughts again. I shook my head to clear it, and launched into my dance again, making sure that it was as flawless as I could make it.

-----

Another footstep sounded behind me, louder and heavier than Yunalesca's. I knew that step – Shuyin! Finishing my final dance steps, blue-white frills hanging from my blue songstress's top swishing wildly is synch with my hair and beads, black lace skirt teasing anyone who should dare to look, as I knew Shuyin was trying not to. I turned to face him, a slight smile on my lips.

He turned a bright shade of red, averting a pair of beautiful blue eyes. "Umm…Ah…Lenne… I just wanted to…wish you luck. I know you'll be great out there." He was so cute when he was embarrassed! Almost like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. But he definitely wasn't a little boy, not in any way.

I realized that I hadn't responded and blushed a bit myself. "Thank you, Shuyin. You'll be watching, I hope?"

He nodded, blonde hair spilling into his eyes. "Definitely."

A grin pulled at the corners of my mouth – only with some difficulty did I keep it in check, restrained to a smile. I hoped that the meaning of this song would reach him…something that I just couldn't say aloud yet.

One of my dancers burst into my dressing room (whatever happened to knocking?) and breathlessly reported that we were ready to go on stage in five minutes. I nodded, dismissing her politely and turned back to Shuyin. "You had better get to your seat before someone steals it."

A reluctant nod from the Blitzer. "You're right. I'll be seeing you…Lenne." He turned on his heel and marched smartly out of my room.

I checked my hair and makeup in the mirror quickly – not much, just hair brushed until it shone, a bit of pink lip gloss, and my trademark tan and yellow beads. Satisfied, I turned on the heel of my own brown suede and leather boots, semi-consciously mimicking Shuyin's stride.

-----

The last notes of the second to last song had just played out – it was time for the finale, the new song, real Emotion. My song to Shuyin. Raising my microphone to my lips, the other arm flung out to one side, I began the now-familiar steps of the dance as I began to sing what may have the most important song of my life.

_"Never thought that I would wind up myself_

_You got all my wild..._

_Imagination_

_But I hear, I am finding myself so lost_

_Everyday is a way, for me to turn back_

_All of the things I see_

_They're different from_

_What I had imagined they would be_

_Everything is different_

_Now I'm getting dizzy spells_

_It's real emotion_

_Shaking up the world_

_I'll never give it up_

_I don't ever want to lose, this far_

_No more than I can do but I am just too wrong_

_And in my heart I can hear you say_

_That I am not alone_

_Never got to look back_

_I'm already here_

_Cause you gave me faith_

_I'm on my own now_

_If anything happens unexpectedly_

_I know you are there_

_To come and save me_

_What do I do now?_

_What can I do now?_

_For the truth that you have made me see_

_All that I can do now_

_Is believe in what I feel_

_It's real emotion_

_Shaking up the world_

_I'll be forever blessed_

_For you to stand by me_

_There, before_

_So many things you tell me_

_That's why I am here_

_You gave me strength and now I know_

_That I am not alone_

_It's real emotion_

_Shaking up the world_

_You're always here with me_

_So deep in my heart_

_And I, am near_

_Beside you where you need me_

_Since I'm finally strong_

_Just close your eyes and you'll see me here_

_Cause you are not alone_

_It's real emotion_

_Shaking up the world_

_I'll never give it up_

_I don't ever want to lose, this far_

_No more than I can do but I am just too wrong_

_And in my heart I can hear you say_

_That I am not alone."_

The song drew to a close and I stood there in center of the bright stage, spotlights centered on me as I stood, head bowed over a microphone that was clasped in both hands. Slowly, I looked up at the crowd, tears shining in my brown eyes as I took my bow and the audience burst into cheers and applause. Quietly, calmly, I walked off the stage, even though I wanted nothing but to run out of that place, to get as far as I could, to be alone…

As soon as I got backstage, I could hold it in no longer. I took off at a dead run for my dressing room – only to find myself on the ground, gazing up at whatever it was that I had crashed into. _'Oh gods. Shuyin. Of all the people…'_ My mind was reaching blindly for an excuse to get OUT of there, but my heart was racing so fast that I couldn't even think straight.

The tall blonde raised an eyebrow at me, then grinned a bit and held out his hand. "In a rush, are we, Miss Songstress?"

He was teasing me! Throwing Shuyin a defiant look, I got to my feet on my own, chin raised proudly, even though he was several inches taller than me. My pride was a bit stung, but I knew that somewhere, I was teasing him back.

He chuckled and retracted his hand, leaving me wondering for a moment exactly I hadn't accepted his aid, before crossing his arms and giving me a wry look. "What's the hurry?"

I shrugged slightly, brushing myself off and wincing a bit – that landing on my backside hadn't been gentle, and where I'd collided with Shuyin's chest may be sore for a while. "Just needed some space for a minute."

A grin. "Well, you obviously don't need it now."

"What makes you say something like that?"

Shuyin rolled those beautiful baby blues of his and snorted. "Well, you're talking to me…"

I blinked. He had a point. If I didn't think of a comeback, and soon, I'd never live it down. Unfortunately, snappy comebacks have always been Yunalesca's and Shuyin's department, not mine. So I sighed and gestured for Shuyin to move out of the way. "I would like to go to my room and get some rest. I will see you tomorrow, Shuyin."

His face fell. Ah, how that hurt to watch! But he recovered quickly and smiled. "Okay then. See you tomorrow..Lenne."

I watched him as he turned the corner, until I couldn't see or hear him anymore, and slumped against the wall beside the entrance to my room, heaving a sigh of mixed relief and disappointment, then blinked in surprise. I had forgotten to ask him what he thought of my new song! Well…I supposed I'd just have to ask him tomorrow. I let myself into my dressing room, and then unlocked and open the room in the back – my bedroom, my home away from home. This stadium was where the majority of my concerts happened, and as such, I had been given a permanent dressing room and bedroom. With two large windows looking out across the darkened sky and the ever-lit city of Zanarkand, and blue and purple draping everywhere with silver accents, my room always looked like a starry night sky. It was where I wrote most of my music, and came to be alone, as I was the only one in all of Zanarkand with a key. I turned and locked the door behind me, ensuring that I would not be disturbed.

With another sigh that quickly turned itself into a yawn, I stretched my arms above my head, flinging myself onto my bed, not bothering to remove my boots or crawl under the covers, emotionally stretched and falling asleep instantly as I always did after performing a brand-new song.

-----

I awoke from a deep, dreamless sleep to the sound of knocking on my door. A glance out my window showed it to be late morning, and I rolled out of bed, glancing down at my rumpled outfit in annoyance. I called a quick "Be there in a moment!" to whoever it was that was on the other side of my door and ran to my vanity mirror, running a brush through my hair, then bouncing over to the closet to grab a change of clothing – a white, lace-up, long-sleeved blouse and flared pants in the same blue as the top to my songstress's outfit. I left the criss-cross lacing on my arms and switched my knee-high suede boots for ankle-length, black lace-up ones. The dirty outfit was left on my bed – I'd have it cleaned later.

Flicking my hair behind my shoulder, I walked over to the door and opened it, revealing the entire team of the Zanarkand Abes – minus Shuyin. Mistral, the Abes' other Forward, and their Captain, grinned at me, black braids swishing a bit as she put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, green eyes sparkling merrily. "So, the princess awakes. Took you long enough. Now, are you going to come play cheerleader for our practice today, or what?"

Another slim, fit, dark-haired girl in braids, though everything about her was shorter and darker than Mistral, spoke up. She was Lycia, who played defense. "Last time you didn't come, Shuyin was mopey and didn't play well." Shyam and Tiernan - the other defensive player and the midfielder - nodded, while the huge goalie by the name of Teague just grinned widely.

I could feel my cheeks heating a bit, and from the way the grins of the faces of the Abes got wider, apparently, I was blushing.  Glaring, I grabbed a light shawl and tied it around my waist, just in case I may need it. The yellow-uniformed blitzball players surrounded me, and proceeded to interrogate me about my relationship with Shuyin, in varying degrees of discretion, which I ignored.

When we arrived at the stadium, Shuyin was already there, tossing a blitzball up in the air and catching it, again and again. He turned to see who was approaching - did his eyes linger on me a moment longer than was necessary? Must have been my imagination. I smiled at him anyways - he smiled back.

Mistral snorted quietly. "All right, lovebirds, no playing footsie during practice." I blushed hotly and glared at Mist, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Shuyin was doing the same.

The team dived into the sphere pool, skirmishing against each other, four on each side, with the two sideliners, Andrea and Marc, playing goalie and midfielder for the side that didn't have one. I cheered both sides on, but secretly hoped that Shuyin's would win. Well, perhaps not so secretly…

"Hey, you cheered louder when Shuyin scored a goal than when I did!" Mistral's was more than lightly teasing as she scolded me for taking sides, and Lycia and Andrea joined in - they almost always played on the same side. Mist told me that girls have to stick together, but I'm not quite sure that was all of it. Who knows - it wasn't really my business, even if they did drag me out to Girl's Night with them every once in a while. According to the party-loving Zanarkand Abes, I was far too much of a homebody.

Footsteps sounded behind me, and with a call of "Lady Lenne!" - Lady Lenne? I hadn't been called that since I gave up summoning - the messenger, a young, platinum-blond youth with silver-gray eyes skidded to a stop, placing hands on his knees and gasping for air. From the livery he was wearing, he worked for Yu Yevon, Lord of all Zanarkand. After he caught his breath, he pulled himself to a standing position and stated, in a voice that commanded authority - "Lady Lenne, the High Lord Yu Yevon, the Lady Yunalesca, and Sir Zaon request your presence in the palace. It is most urgent."

The Abes muttered a bit behind me, but I paid no mind to them. Instead, I spoke to the boy. "Very well then, I shall come. But you...what is your name?"

His lips quirked in a small smile. "My name makes no difference, Lady. Come, please." He turned around and walked away, obviously expecting me to follow. I did. And somehow, I think I knew even then, that my days as a star were over, and that I'd soon have to take up a different mantle - that I'd soon have to become a summoner again.


End file.
